


Our Fire Alarm Romance

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Palming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Neighbours Frank and Gerard find warmth together after a late night fire alarm evacuation...they find a bit more too. ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one shot with a friend on the MCR fanfics site. Unfortunately we are apparently no longer friends (her choice, not mine) and she asked me to take her name off of two other fics we wrote together. She didn't mention this one, so I don't know how she feels about it.  
> I happen to be kinda happy with this one, and so I decided to edit it and put it up on here.
> 
> Obviously I don't take complete credit, as this was a joint project. My co often went with a username containing the word "Lemon".  
> If you see this Lemon and want your name on it, just let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway...please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________

Frank Iero loved his new apartment. It was a little on the small side, but so was he, so that was ok.  
He also kinda loved his new neighbour, the quiet guy from upstairs with the black hair and a stunning taste in band shirts...he just couldn't tell _him_ that. They'd seen each other in the elevator on numerous occasions, and had spoken a little about music, and comics, but what Frank _really_ wanted to talk about, was when Gerard was gonna go out with him...that's cute guy's name...Gerard. Frank thought it suited him.  
In truth, Frank thought about Gerard, probably a bit more than he should, but then, the guy _was_ totally fuckable.

Frank was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when the damn building's fire alarm went off. Frank glanced at his clock, and saw it was 2:30am.

"Guess it's not a drill."

He muttered, rolling off the bed, grabbing his keys, and heading out of the apartment.  
He was getting some funny looks from his neighbours, but it wasn't until he reached the ground floor, and stepped out into the chilly New York air, that he realised why.

"Oh shit."

He muttered, looking down at himself, his cheeks burning suddenly red.  
Gerard looks around at all his pyjama clad neighbours that stood shivering around him as he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest in some pathetic effort to warm himself. Standing outside in the cold at this unearthly hour wasn't exactly a thing Gee had wanted to do, but it was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to him this week, which was extremely sad.  
Sighing softly, he began marveling at his neighbours again, watching them all huddle into groups. He began to wonder where the only person he knew, that cute boy from a couple of floors below, was.  
That was until his eyes met with a small, tattoo covered boy- sorry _man_ \- wearing nothing but a pair of _extremely_ tight boxers, turning Gerard into the embarrassed little puff pastry he was, with strawberry filling leaking onto his cheeks.

Frank tried, unsuccessfully, to cover himself with his hands...then figured 'Fuck it!'...and decided to own his near nakedness.  
Looking around his neighbours, who had all moved away from him, probably a little freaked out by seeing quite so much of him, it didn't take him long to spot Gerard.  
The taller boy was shivering in Hello Kitty pj pants, a pink vest top with the slogan "too cute to care" on it, and untied converse, while hugging half a dozen sketch pads to his chest, and trying not to meet anyone's eye...he'd never looked cuter.  
Frank took a deep breath, nearly choking on the smog-rich city air, then walked over to stand by his side.

"Hi."

 _Very_ eloquent Frank...dumbass.  
Gerard choked slightly, trying to hide behind the small mountain of sketchbooks he had in his arms. Should he be normal and just reply? Should he just walk away from this definite awkward situation?  
No...instead he dropped some of his books and, when going to pick them up, tripped over his shoelaces, landing on the cold concrete ground, sketchpads scattered around him.

"Nice one Gee." 

He mumbled as he tried to push himself up.  
Frank dropped into a squat and reached out for Gerard's arm.

"Shit!...are you ok?"

Gerard scrambled to his feet, trying and failing to hide the redness of his face, grabbing the assorted books on the ground.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." 

He stuttered out, his blush only increasing...why did he have to be such a klutz?  
Frank stood back up, scooping up the last sketchbook, that Gerard had overlooked.

"Here..."

He held it out with a smirk.

"I like your pjs by the way."

Gerard blushed deeper...if that was even possible...and snatched the book, hugging it with the others, close to his chest.

"U-Uh...thanks." 

He mumbled, biting his lip, trying to act at least a little bit normal.  
Awww...Frank thought internally.

"So, uh...fire alarm, huh?...wonder what happened"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to awkwardly start a conversation.  
Gerard shrugged, briefly looking up at the beautiful man who stood before him, only to look down again after feeling kinda of like a pervert, as he was nearly naked.  
God!...he's so shy! Frank mused.

"So out of everything in your place, you chose to save your sketchbooks?...what's in them anyway?"

"Uh...j-just drawings and stuff...y'know." 

Gerard whispered looking at his scruffy trainers.  
He had, in fact, been sketching out Frank the past couple of weeks, some drawings more shall we say, _revealing_ than others, obviously minus all the beautiful tattoos that decorated his skin.

"Can I see?"

Frank said softly. He could feel the warmth seeping from Gerard's slim body, and instinctively moved closer.  
Gerard went back a few steps, shaking his head. Part of him did want to let Frank see them, but then again, he'd drawn what is practically a stranger in the nude, so he was sure it would come across as a little creepy...okay, it would look _totally_ creepy and perverted.  
Frank's smile slipped a little.

"Sorry..."

He dropped his head, shuffling his bare feet on the cold ground and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Hope they let us back in soon...it's fuckin' freezing out here."

Gerard nodded, looking down.

"Y-Yeah...you must be really cold..." 

Gerard blushed. 

"W-Why did you not have anything on?"

Frank looked up, his own cheeks burning slightly.

"I kinda forgot...I didn't notice what I had on til I got out here..."

He shivered, violently.

"And yeah...I feel like I'm gonna freeze my balls off out here."

Gerard choked slightly, his eyes growing wide.

"Y-Yeah..." 

He managed to splutter out, biting his lip again.

"I hope it's all resolved s-soon."

Frank watched as Gerard shifted himself nervously. He was so sweet and innocent somehow, and Frank _really_ wanted to dirty him up a bit...but he also wanted Gerard to stay just the way he was...cos Frank thought he was sort of perfect.

"Gerard, what would you say if I asked you out...for like coffee, or something?"

Gerard's eyes widened some more as he tilted his head slightly.

"Seriously?..." 

He asked, just making sure he had heard him right.  
Frank nodded.

"I'd say yes."

Frank grinned wide...you know that grin he does where you think his face is about to split in two?...yeah... _that_ one!  
He looked up at Gerard's red face.

"Well, what if I invited you to mine for coffee?...you know, when they finally decide we're cold enough to let us back in."  
He smirked.  
Gerard squeaked slightly, covering his mouth with his hand afterwards.

"Okay." 

He smiled, nodding and blushing.  
Frank giggled...this guy honestly couldn't be any more adorable.  
There was suddenly a commotion, over at the front doors. Frank looked over and saw three firemen leaving the building. One of them was shouting to the frozen, pyjama clad residents.

"ALL CLEAR! YOU CAN GO BACK INSIDE!"

"Thank _fuck_ for that..."

Frank breathed, his breath coming out in a thin white fog.  
He turned toward Gerard.

"Let's go princess."

He grinned.  
Gerard smiled at the nickname. Princess?...well, he could get used to that.  
Hey, maybe the fire alarm going off wasn't so bad, seeing as he's got a date...okay, maybe not quite a date, but coffee's something, right?...with the hottest guy in the building.  
Gerard walked alongside Frank, trying not to act like the blushing potato he often was around him, still looking downwards as they managed to get inside.  
Frank grinned wide. He really wanted to hold Gerard's hand, but worried that the shy man would get scared and run away.  
As they headed slowly up the stairs, Frank one step behind, he couldn't help but stare at Gerard's ass. God!...what he'd like to do to that!!  
As they neared Frank's floor, Gerard stopped, seeing Frank was no longer beside him. Did he just abandon him? Had he had enough of him already?

"Where did you go?" 

He said aloud, accidentally.  
Frank's head snapped up and a giggle left his lips.

"Just admiring the view princess..."

Gerard blushed at the nickname, biting his lip as he turned around.  
Frank closed the small distance between them, till his chest was just an inch or two from Gerard's.

"It's a very nice view..."

He murmured, his voice going low and smooth as he stared up into Gerard's startled hazel/green eyes.  
Gerard blushed the colour of a ripe tomato. 

Okay, time to reassess the situation:  
The neighbour he has had a crush on ever since he first caught a glimpse of him was standing extremely close to him, speaking to him in a very sexy voice and wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers...  
Okay Gerard, contain yourself.

"Let's get that coffee..."

Frank breathed, reaching around Gerard's hip to unlock his front door.  
He kept his eyes locked on Gerard's as he leaned a fraction closer, to turn the key.  
Gerard held his breath, trying not to make any embarrassing noises at the closeness, his face red and flustered.

"After you princess..."

Frank raised an eyebrow as he nodded at the now open door behind Gerard.  
He smirked at Gerard's red cheeks.  
Gerard slipped through the door, trying to cool down his flaming cheeks, and managed to pull a half-smile.  
Frank followed him inside, his eyes once again glued to the other man's butt.

"Make yourself at home. I'll put the coffee on...how do you take it?"

He spoke over his shoulder as he headed through to the kitchen.  
Gerard put down his books, standing at the doorway, biting his lip.

"U-Uh...just a dash of milk, thanks." 

He mumbled, looking around the room.  
Obviously, it was pretty similar to his own, only the furniture was different to his own. It was pretty untidy, but he couldn't argue, seeing as his place was just as messy.  
Frank started the coffee and got out two mugs. Once it was done, he walked back into the living room with a grin on his face.

"You can sit down, ya know?..."

He chuckled as Gerard jumped slightly, turning to face him.

"Sofa's pretty comfy."

Gerard took the mug out of his hand, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

"Thank you." 

He whispered, taking a sip and placing the mug on the coffee table.

"So...now I got you here...what _am_ I gonna do with you?"

Frank raised one eyebrow and smirked at the older man.  
Gerard's eyes grew wide, as he picked up his coffee, going to take a gulp, only to miss his mouth completely and spill the hot drink all over his lap.

"Oh fuck!" 

He exclaimed standing upright.  
Frank stepped forward quickly.

"Shit!...I'm sorry, are you ok?"

He automatically tried to brush the burning liquid off of the front of Gerard's pyjama pants.

"Take these off before you get burned."

He started pulling Gerard's pants down his pale legs.  
Gerard pulled his pyjama bottoms off, trying to wipe off the liquid that had splashed onto his shirt.

"It's fine...I'm just clumsy, that's all."

He pulled a half smile, standing awkwardly in his boxers and pyjama shirt.  
Frank grinned.

"Well, would ya look at that!?...we're nearly even..."

He tugged slightly on the hem of Gerard's shirt, light from the over-head reflecting off his eyes.  
Gerard squealed, pulling down his shirt, his cheeks beginning to burn up again.

"Aww...don't be shy..."

Frank cooed.  
He wasn't entirely sure where his _own_ burst of confidence had come from...but he liked it.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya..."

He reached up and ran a finger over Gerard's perfect cheekbone.

"Beautiful."

He breathed.  
Gerard backed away slightly, looking down.

"U-Uh..."

He tried, but he couldn't say anything back. At this point, he was 120% sure Frank at least thought he was attractive by now, but even so, he was afraid just to relax a little.  
Frank stepped forward again, backing Gerard toward the wall, right next to his bedroom door.

"Please don't be scared of me Gerard."

He said softly, as he moved in closer.  
Gerard gulped, tensing up a little.

"I-I'm not."  
He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the wall.  
Frank reached out and put a gentle hand on Gerard's hip, just below his shirt.  
His skin was soft and smooth, and Frank really wanted to feel more of it... _all_ of it!

"Then why are you shaking?"

Gerard let out a shaky breath and relaxed slightly.

"I don't know...I'm not use to cute guys wanting to get all over me, like seem to be."

He smiled slightly, looking at him.  
Frank smirked.

"You think I'm cute?..."

He stepped in closer, so their chests almost touched.

"Take this off."

He pulled on Gerard's shirt again.  
Gerard pulled his pyjama shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Y-Yeah."

He bit on his lip, looking up at Frank.  
Frank was breathing heavier now too, as his fingers wandered over Gerard's almost concave stomach...didn't he eat?...then up to his smooth, pale chest, taking a moment to rub softly over his rosy, puckered nipples.

"Breathtaking..."

He murmured, closing the tiny distance between them, and pressing his chest against Gerard's, and looking up into his eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

He whispered.  
Gerard nodded, looking Frank straight in his piercing green eyes.

"Yes."

Frank tiptoed and leaned in toward Gerard's right ear.

"I've wanted you from the day I moved in..."

He placed a little butterfly kiss below Gerard's earlobe, his tongue darting out to taste the slightly salty skin.

"Want to... _fuck_ You!"

Gerard shivered slightly, looking up at Frank. Had he heard him correctly?...he wanted to...

"U-Um."

God! things where moving way quicker than expected...so quickly, he was only just getting his head around the situation, making him absolutely speechless.  
Frank began sucking on the side of Gerard's pale neck.

"You taste so good."

He murmured as he pressed himself against Gerard's body, his hands exploring every inch of exposed flesh that they could reach.  
Frank was already hard, and he started to grind slightly against Gerard's hip...a bit like a puppy, humping it's master's leg...except in _this_ case, Frank knew that he would be the master...and that thought made him even harder.  
Gerard bit down on his lip, trying to hold in any embarrassing noises as he felt Frank's erection pressed against his leg.  
Panting heavily, he felt himself begin to get hard.

"G-God." 

He stuttered out, throwing his head back, knocking the wall.  
Frank bit down on Gerard's collarbone, as his left hand moved down to palm Gerard through his boxers.

"Ya like that princess?..."

He murmured, moving his mouth down over Gerard's pale chest until he got to his tight, rosy nipple...then took it between his lips, and sucked on it.  
Gerard was sweating quite heavily at this point, looking down at Frank. He was biting so hard down on his lip that he began to taste his own blood.  
Frank felt the tenseness in Gerard's slight body, and looked up at him from his ministrations. He saw a drop of scarlet.

"Hey...stop that..."

He straightened up, but kept his hand gently moving against Gerard's boxer-clad cock.  
He tiptoed slightly and licked the blood drop from the nervous man's chin as it started to slide down, then pressed his lips lightly against Gerard's, for just a second before looking in his eyes.

"Relax baby...I'm not gonna hurt you..."

He smirked slightly.

"Unless you _want_ me to, that is?..."

Gerard looked at Frank and shook his head, trying not to moan at the feeling of Frank's colourful hand against his dick, which was beginning to get very hard.  
He decided to place his hands on Frank's sides, squeezing them slightly, trying to let himself go.

"That's it sugar...relax..."

Frank murmured as he nuzzled Gerard's neck, breathing in his warm aroma.

"But I wanna _hear_ you..."

He slipped his hand inside Gerard's boxers, wrapping his fingers around the other man's shaft.

"Come on...let me hear you..."

He growled as he started sucking hard on Gerard's soft skin.  
Gerard's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a soft moan, the feeling of embarrassment being washed out by pleasure.  
It felt so wrong, like he shouldn't be doing this with a man he hardly even knows, but at the same time, it felt so right, as he had been lusting for him for many weeks.

"So beautiful."

Frank cooed into Gerard's ear, before lowering himself to his knees, eyes trained on the taller man's as he took Gerard's boxers down to the ground with him.  
Gerard whined softly at the cold air hitting his bare cock, and the loss of contact, looking down at the shorter man.

"W-What you doing down there?"

He ran his fingers through his own slightly greasy hair, stepping out of his underwear.  
Frank smirked, as he leaned in.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?..."

He asked, right before his tongue darted out to lick at Gerard's leaking slit.

"Yum."

He licked his lips.  
Gerard let out a shaky moan, looking down at the younger man.

"G-God."

He stuttered as he leaned his head further back, closing his eyes.  
Frank grinned then closed his lips around the tip, sucking gently as his hands moved to either side of Gerard's narrow hips to steady himself, then he began to bob his head, eyes still fixed on Gerard's face...or what he could see of him from this position, that is.  
Gerard's moans got louder, as he tangled one hand in Frank's hair, his eyes shut and an expression of bliss painted on his face.  
Interesting fact about Mr. Frank Anthony Iero...he has ZERO gag reflex!!...a very useful thing indeed, as he took Gerard's big dick to the back of his throat and swallowed around him.  
His eyes didn't even water!  
Gerard half opened his eyes, looking down at the little punk boy in front of him, moans and whimpers escaping his lips nonstop.  
Frank's eyes met with Gerard's, and he knew they both wanted more.  
He pulled off with a dirty wet pop, and stood back up, sliding his own rock-hard, cloth-covered cock against Gerard's damp skin on the way.

"I want to fuck you now...ok?"

He muttered, their dicks pressed together between them.  
Gerard nodded, looking right at Frank, panting heavily.

"O-Okay."

He whispered, trying not to whimper at the sensation of Frank's clothed cock against his own.  
Frank stepped back slightly, taking Gerard's hand in his.

"Come on sweetheart...bed's much more comfy than this wall..."

He smirked, leading Gerard toward his bedroom.  
Gerard half smiled, walking with Frank.  
When they reached Frank's kinda messy bedroom, he pulled Gerard to the bed, then pushed him backward onto it, before crawling up on top of him.

"Suck..."

He commanded, holding three fingers out in front of Gerard's slightly parted lips.

"And make it good, cos I'm all out of lube..."

Gerard took Frank's decorated fingers in his mouth, liberally coating them with his saliva.  
He looked up at Frank's beautiful face. God!...he really hoped this wasn't just a one night stand.  
Frank's eyes rolled back slightly...if it felt this good when Gerard was sucking his fingers, he couldn't wait to see what it felt like to have Gerard's soft, pink lips stretched tight around his hard, throbbing dick...next time he assured himself...as long as Gerard _wanted_ a next time?  
Once he was sure that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them free and ran them down Gerard's pale chest, past his heavy, leaking cock, and down to his entrance, then pushed his index finger in through the tight ring of muscle.

"Relax baby..."

He murmured.  
Gerard shifted his legs slightly, trying to relax a little.  
It did feel slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn't unbearable. After a few moments, he pushed onto Frank's finger, panting heavily.

"That's it baby...I got ya..."

Frank slowly moved the finger in and out, before carefully adding a second, and curling them slightly inside Gerard's tight, puckered hole.  
Gerard let out a few whimpers as he began grinding onto the fingers, a thin layer of sweat covering his body as he looked up at the shorter man.

"Another?"

Frank growled, low in his throat...lust-blown eyes locked on Gerard's.

"Y-Yes."

Gerard panted out, nodding slightly as he continued to practically fuck himself on Frank's fingers, moaning.  
Frank smirked as he added the third, twisting and scissoring them as he worked at stretching the muscles.

"So tight baby...wanna fuck you so bad."

Gerard nodded, moaning out loudly as Frank's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"F-Fuck!..."

He stuttered out, looking up at the ceiling.

"I n-need you inside me F-Frankie...God!"

Frank grinned at the nick-name, and feeling almost drunk with desire, removed his fingers from Gerard, then stood off the bed to slide his underpants down his legs, his hard, leaking cock springing free, before crawling up between Gerard's wide spread legs.

"You sure?"

He asked, as he rubbed the tip of his somewhat larger than average cock against Gerard's entrance.  
Gerard nodded, looking up at Frank with big eyes.

"Please...I want you to fuck me!"

He smiled slightly, pressing his lips against Frank's.  
Slowly, Frank pushed the head of his cock into Gerard's tight heat. He moaned at the feeling of the muscles clenching around his flesh.

"Ahh, Gee...so tight baby...feels so good!"

He kissed Gerard's lips hard as he worked his way in, all the way to the hilt, then stopped to allow Gerard time to adjust.  
Gerard kissed Frank back sloppily, adjusting to the size of his extremely big dick. After some time he pulled away, nodding.

"I-I'm ready."

He looked into Frank's beautiful green eyes, panting softly.  
Frank smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him again, before slowly pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in, his hips snapping forward hard.

"Like that baby girl?"

Gerard threw his head back, letting his eyes roll back into his head as he let out a loud, whorish moan.

"Y-Yes."

He panted out softly, nibbling on his lip.

"Yes _what_?"

Frank grunted as he pulled out and thrust back in, as deep and as hard as he could.

"Y-Yes d-daddy?"

He moaned out, looking up at him before throwing his head back on the pillow, pleasure pulsing through his body.

"Better!"

Frank smirked as he began to thrust, slow and deep...his fingers ghosting over Gerard's ribs, down his sides then along his long slender legs. Huh...no hair!...does he wax?... _fuck_ Frank... _not_ the time.  
Frank took hold of Gerard's legs and hoisted them up toward his chest, still spread, and leaned down over him, keeping up his pace.  
He stared at Gerard's face, watching it contort with pleasure as he found his sweet spot, the older man crying out beneath him.  
Gerard let out an extremely loud moan, his mouth in a wide 'O' shape.

"R-Right there...u-uh."

"That's it baby girl...let me hear those beautiful noises...I want the whole street to know I'm fucking you!"

Gerard blushed softly, looking up at the ceiling as he let out a selection of moans and mewls.

"F-Fuck."

He stuttered out, looking right at Frank's sweaty, beautiful face.

"Louder princess...scream for me!"

Frank quickened his pace, his fingers digging into Gerard's pale thighs as he aimed for his prostate every time.  
Gerard shouted out on each thrust, pleasure overtaking all his senses.

"T-Touch me D-Daddy...please?"

He whimpered, looking at the shorter man, sweat covering his body.

"Beg for it baby girl."

Frank said, low in his throat as he continued to hit that spot.  
Gerard whimpered as Frank continued to hit his prostate, whining slightly.

"Please D-Daddy...I need t-this."

He managed to stutter out, moaning throughout.  
Frank grinned as sweat dripped off his nose, onto Gerard's smooth chest.

"Whatever ya want princess."

He slid one hand between them and wrapped his long fingers around Gerard's throbbing cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
Gerard practically screamed out at his touch, as his dick was beginning to hurt.

"U-Uh...I'm c-close."

He moaned out, his breath heavy as more beads of sweat fell down his forehead.  
Frank was close too...far closer than he'd care to admit. His insides were tightening more with each thrust. Gerard was so goddamn tight, he thought he'd go insane.

"That's it baby girl...nearly...there."

He panted, his hips and hand moving in a blur of speed.  
Gerard moaned out a few more times, thrusting into Frank's hand as he released strings of hot white liquid onto it, running down Frank's tattooed fingers.

"G-God."

He panted out, basically out of breath.  
Frank grasped both of Gerard's hips tightly and thrust feverishly until he too came, decorating Gerard's insides with his hot cum.

"Ahhh...Baby...Love you."

Frank gasped, collapsing on top of the other man.  
Gerard looked up at Frank, going in to kiss him softly.

"I love you too Frankie."

He whispered, looking up at him.  
Frank stilled. He'd said he loved Gerard...was that true?  
He'd only ever spoken to him before tonight, and now they were both saying "Love!"...could it be?  
Frank met Gerard's soft hazel/green eyes, and in that moment, he knew.

"Will you be my boyfriend, princess?"

He held his breath, waiting for Gerard's answer.  
Right now, Gerard felt ecstatic, like he was buzzing with energy. This night...it had been amazing! The sexiest guy he'd ever seen had just asked him to be his boyfriend!! How could he say no?  
He nodded happily, smiling widely.

"Of course."

Gee giggled, kissing Frank passionately.  
He said yes?...He said yes!...HE SAID YES!!  
Frank was freaking out in his head as he held Gerard tight and kissed him back.  
After a few minutes, when they both needed to breathe, Frank lifted his lips reluctantly away from Gerard's.

"Baby?"

Gerard ran his fingers through Frank's hair, smiling to himself.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Uh..."

He looked away, blushing.

"Quite awhile."

Frank giggled.

"You wanna know something?"

Gerard looked back up at Frank.

"What?"

Frank kissed Gerard's lips softly, then looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I wanted to do that since the very first time I saw you...I never got over seeing you in those shorty shorts, the day I moved in."

Gerard blushed softly, putting his hands on Frank's bare back.

"I remember...you look so hot in those super tight black skinny jeans."

He giggled softly, looking back up at Frank, his eyes sparkling up at his.  
Frank smiled down at him.

"Are you busy tomorrow?...or, I guess it's today now?..."

Gerard shook his head, giggling.  
Frank would never get tired of that sound.

"Good. Then after we've slept, drank a shit ton of coffee, and after I've made love to you in every room in both our apartments...I'm gonna take you out on a date! You're mine now baby girl, and I'm never letting you go."

Gerard smiled widely, pressing his soft pink lips against Frank's, tightening his arms around his waist.  
This better not all be a dream, because this had to be the best night...or morning?...of his life!  
He was sure it wasn't, because everything felt _very_ real.  
Just then, the familiar sound of the fire alarm filled his ears, as he pulled away.

"Shit!..."

Frank laughed loudly.

"I'll never hate that thing again!..."

He carefully pulled his semi-hard on out of Gerard's sensitive hole, and climbed off the edge of the bed, holding his hand out to the other man.

"Come on beautiful. Let's get dressed and show those stuck-up bitches what they're missing."

Once they were dressed, the two blissfully happy men headed downstairs, and into what looked to be a lovely day, and the start of a beautiful romance.

 

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> _______________________________________________________________
> 
> Hope you liked it, and if you didn't...please don't be a dick with your comments.
> 
> If you DID like it, please comment cos I live for that.
> 
> X


End file.
